Mimi Force
Mimi Martin '''née '''Force is one of the main protagonists in the first cycle of the Blue Bloods series and a returning character in its second cycle. She is the current incarnation of Azrael, the Angel of Death and one of the two twin angels of the Apocalypse. Born to Charles Force and Trinity Burden Force in this lifetime, she grew up as the twin sister of Jack Force and became one of New York's elite fashionista. At the beginning of the series, Mimi Force, the reigning queen of Duchesne Institute, is considerably challenged by the rising fame of both Bliss Llewellyn and Schuyler Van Alen. But what might bother her the most is that her twin and soul mate does not seem indifferent to Schuyler's charms... Physical appearance Undoubtedly one of New York City's most beautiful girl, Mimi Force is well-known for her golden-girl appearance: a tall, slender figure and legs to die for ; creamy, translucent skin ; long, platinum blond hair ; hooded, emerald green eyes. Biography Past lives Birth and War in Paradise Azrael Azrael is the Angel of Death. She is paired to Abbadon, the Angel of Destruction. In the beginning of the conflict in Heaven Azrael and Abbadon sided with Lucifer, but later sided with Michael and Gabrielle in hopes of avoiding damnation. She played a major part in defeating Lucifer, both by crippling his forces with her betrayal and on the battlefield. The Roman Times Agrippina Agrippina was the name Azrael took during the Fall of Rome. Agrippina was married to the handsome Valerius, and together they fought against Caligula when he was revealed to be Lucifer reincarnated. It is alluded to that Agrippina was a Venator, and Mimi has recalled memories of hunting Silver Bloods from this period. Cycles of reincarnation Elisabeth Lorraine-Lillebonne Elisabeth was the daughter of a rich family in France during the 1600's. She married Abbadon in the form of Louis D'Orleans. Susannnah Fuller Susannah was one of the settlers who traveled to America with Myles Standish and what would soon become the New York coven. It was stated in Catherine Carver's (Cordelia Van Alen) diary that William White (Jack Force) and Susannah Fuller would stand with John Carver (Lawrence Van Alen). She was married to William White. Current incarnation Early life At the end of the twentieth century, the North American Coven suffered a significant blow when Allegra Van Alen severed her bond with her brother Charles in order to elope with her human familiar, leaving the Coven behind. Thus, the Blue Blood community was, for the first time ever, deprived of their guide and inspiration, the Archangel Gabrielle. Trying to reassert his grip on the situation and in order to reassure his followers about his leadership, Charles took up the name Force, married Trinity Burden and decided to bring the twin angels of the Apocalypse back for this cycle. Months later, the twins Benjamin and Madeleine were born. Raised with the wealth and the privileges that you can expect from being the daughter of a New York socialite and a powerful media magnate, Madeleine grew up to be a party girl as much as a fashion icon. But at the age of fifteen, her Blue Blood metabolism started to reawaken along with her memories of previous past lives, and she was thus inducted into the Committee, where she discovered her true identity. Now in her third year at Duchesne Institute, Charles asked that Mimi take care and befriend Texan-newcomer Bliss, whose father was Senator Forsyth Llewellyn and an old friend of his. The Silver Blood Enemy One night, while Mimi was drinking and partying at the Block 122, her friend Aggie Carondolet was murdered. The following morning, she and her brother were asked to identify the body, which bore unmistakable marks of consumption. Days later, she attended the funeral held in her memory at Duchesne, and was surprised to see a handful of people dressed in white for the occasion, among whom were Jordan Llewellyn, Schuyler Van Alen, and her grandmother, Cordelia Van Alen. When the latter engaged in a heated conversation with her father, Mimi also noticed her brother running up to Schuyler and looking at the young girl in a way that he usually kept for her. Mimi is one of the three female protagonists of the series, and shows the most growth throughout the first four books; morphing from a snobby New York heiress into a skilled Venator and powerful vampire worthy of her position in the Conclave. Ruling the Coven Final stand against Lucifer Personality Reckless and fond of disregarding the rules, the five-digit tally of her smoking fines was once printed in the news. She doesn't mind using her speed in public nor does she mind drinking blood in public while in the middle of the dancefloor at the Block 122. Powers and abilities As a Blue Blood vampire Mimi Force is a physical shell of a fallen angel who is reincarnated in each cycle to a new body and identity. As the daughter of the current Regis of the New York Coven, Mimi is very knowledgeable when it comes to vampire lore. Even during the first book, she shows a great mastery of her powers and memories. It is mentioned in Revelations that she was able to use mutatio ''to become a cloud of mist since the beginning of her transformation and latter took the form of a flaming bird. *Longevity *Super Strength *Super Speed *Teleportation *Suggestion *Reincarnation *Molecular Combustion (make things explode) Relationships Relatives |-|Charles Force= Mimi is very proud of her father and respects his power as the Uncorrupted. She greatly enjoys being the daughter of the Regis, but at times dislikes the responsibility that comes with the title. She takes his place in the Conclave following the White Vote that made Lawrence Van Allen Regis. During Charles' breakdown following the White Vote Mimi loses much respect for him and appears indifferent following his disappearance after the battle with Leviathan in Paris. Mimi takes Charles place in the coven by taking the title of Regent. Although she was offered the title of Regis, she refuses because she believes that the title of Regis still belongs to Charles. |-|Trinity Force= Mimi is extremely disrespectful to her birth mother and often reminds her that she is not her "real mother". Because of Trinity's low rank among The Four Hundred Mimi does not believe that she should have to obey her. |-|Jack Force= Romances |-|Abbadon= Jack is Mimi's twin in both senses of the word. They have always been extremely close and share a telepathic link that allows them to communicate without speaking. The two of them had been inseparable until Schuyler Van Allen began her transformation. Mimi knows that Jack has always been drawn to Gabrielle and believes that his infatuation with Schuyler stems from this attraction. She never blames Jack for his dalliances and loves him unconditionally. Up until the bonding-that-almost-was she believes that Jack will stay true to her, but is not surprised when she hears that he left for Paris with Schuyler. Mimi does send venators after Jack when she becomes Regent. They capture Jack after he turns himself in, but Mimi tells Oliver she will deal with Jack after their trip to Alexandria. |-|Kingsley Martin= Mimi was attracted to Kingsley when he first arrives at Duchesne as are all of the girls, and she sees him as a kindred spirit once she learns of his tendency to use the glom on humans and to disregard the rules of the Conclave. This attraction leads her to attempt to summon a Silver Blood, be accused of being Abomination, and nearly sentenced to burn in Venice. Despite this assumed betrayal Mimi works with him as a Venator throughout ''The Van Allen Legacy and it is alluded to that they hooked up during their stay in Rio. This becomes a habit, and during the week before her bonding Mimi spends every night at Kingsley's hotel. Despite her strong feelings for him, Mimi denies her urges and chooses to be bonded to Jack. She is extremely distraught following his death in the glom while battling Leviathan. She intends to get Kingsley back in Alexandria. It is also revealed by Oliver that Kingsley never died, but just went to the deepest circle of the Underworld. Friends |-|Bliss Llewellyn= Mimi first befriended Bliss Llewellyn, a Texan newcomer, solely at the request of her father, who was himself a colleague of Bliss's father. Truth be told, she saw nothing in her but a "suitable backdrop" who complimented her own beauty. The two girls quickly become estranged, and when Bliss befriends Schuyler and Oliver Mimi quickly severs social ties. Nevertheless, Bliss serves as a bondsmaid for Mimi at her interrupted bonding to Jack. |-|Oliver Hazard-Perry= At first Mimi pays little attention to Oliver even though they ave been in the same school for many years. They were placed as lab partners during a lab on Valentine's Day. Mimi was the one who told Oliver about Schuyler and Jack's secert meetings in the apartment. After Schuyler and Jack leave to Europe, and Kingsley is stuck in the glom, Mimi tries to get information from Oliver of Schuyler and Jack's location. However, Oliver does not give her the information using the Fifth Commandment of the Code of Vampires to his defense. Mimi reacted violently to this. After the videos of vampire burnings come up on the internet, Mimi asks Oliver for help, who makes her ask him for help rather than demand it. The two start of as partners searching for the person making the visdeos, but end up making a friendship. Although the two deny it when Deming Chen calls Oliver Mimi's friend, they both laugh at their denial. Oliver even protected Mimi from a blood spell by putting a charm in her jacket. This saves Mimi's life, but he does not admit it until Mimi asks him after the killer gets caught. Mimi admits that Oliver is the first person she has fallening in "like" with and feels gratitude towards Oliver. She finally admits to herseld that they are indeed friends and work well together, but agree not to get mushy about their friendship. Oliver researched what actually happened to Kingsley (he didn't actually die, butwent into the deepest circle of the Underworld) and tells Mimi it's possible to get him out. They both go to Cairo together. Enemies |-|Schuyler Van Alen= Mimi detests Schuyler. At first she is merely jealous of Schuyler's new popularity and modeling success, but once Jack begins to show interest she begins to legitimately hate her. This hatred culminates when Mimi summons a Silver Blood to destroy Schuyler in Masquerade under Kingsley Martin's guidance. Mimi shows some respect following the Blood Trial in which Schuyler saves her immortal blood from being burned. This favor does little to abate the rage she harbors for the girl who stole her brother's heart. She does however fight against Lucifer to save her but she may have been fighting more for Kingsley. Miscellaneous Apperances Quotes ---- ---- ---- Notes *Mimi Force is the character, tied with Oliver Hazard-Perry, who has the most interactions with the Gods of Asgard, as she has met three of them so far: Joanna Beauchamp, Ingrid Beauchamp and Helda. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Blue Bloods Category:Force Family Category:New York residents Category:Duchesne Students Category:Wardens